twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Danny and Lacey/@comment-11334852-20130708170523
I must be one of the few Dacey shippers who is so not worried about what may or may not happen other than friendship between Danny and Jo. LOL Seriously…I’m way too busy falling head over heels more and more each week with Danny and Lacey. I love how they have to earn each other with Danny already setting the pace for this sizzling hot push and pull romance. Now we’re going to see Lacey put in some work to help move them both to the next level that they are becoming more aware of wanting to go to with each other. What I find most interesting in some of the fear surrounding both these pairings is why no one has noted that the show could have very easily not committed the Danny character to showing ANY romantic feelings toward either girl this soon. It is not by accident that Danny has had his eye on Lacey in that regard since DAY 1. If the show was truly grappling with who Danny should be interested in and wanted to leave it up to us the audience then guess what? We would see Danny pursuing both girls on a friends only basis and allow his natural interaction with both to be the determining factor of who they might steer him toward when the time came for romance. Instead? Right out of the gate they had an equally strong friendship connection between Danny/Jo/Lacey but with Lacey they made it obvious that there was something more there which up until episode 3 was still unclear to both Danny and Lacey. Neither knew what the new feelings between them were on top of their once BFF status. Funny how this is exactly what Avan stated in one of his first big interviews (THR) just prior to Twisted’s premiere. In his own words he stated that Danny was becoming a man and that while his sole focus was getting his friends back, the normalcy of his life back, that in the midst of trying to do this he would realize that his feelings had changed in ways he wasn’t prepared for. That in a nutshell explains his thing for Lacey. Now I don’t know if they had a thing before or not but they do now and it is confusing, powerful and a bit overwhelming. Danny didn’t plan on falling for Lacey but from the very first moment he saw her again it was like he was struck by a thunderbolt and couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was her beauty that left him thirsty but clearly he and we know there is far more to Lacey than just surface, something that only Danny seems to get and tries to tap into. He is very sensitive to Lacey’s feelings and doesn’t disregard them because of her prettiness or popularity because deep down he senses that it is not as fulfilling from the inside as it might appear to everyone else on the outside. I just want to see them fight to be together but first they have to stop fighting their moth to a flame attraction. Tomorrow should be that beginning.